dontstarvefandomcom-20200222-history
WX-78 quotes
This page lists WX-78's Quotes that the character say when the player examines an in-game item or object. The player can shift-click items and objects to examine them. 'WX-78' 'Tools' Axe- "A TOOL FOR CHOPPING DOWN LIVING MATTER" Luxury Axe- "GOLD IS MORE DURABLE?" Shovel- "IT HAS MANY USES" Regal Shovel- "GOLD IS MORE DURABLE?" Pickaxe- "MINING IMPLEMENT DETECTED" Opulent Pickaxe- "GOLD IS MORE DURABLE?" Razor- "EXFOLIATE" Razor (can't shave)- "THAT IS NOT A VALID SHAVE TARGET" Razor (nothing left)- "THERE IS NO STUBBLE TO SHAVE" Razor (shaving a waken beefalo)- "DANGER! TARGET IS AWAKE" Hammer- "DECONSTRUCTION" Pitchfork- "I ENJOY ITS POINTY PARTS" 'Lights' Campfire and Fire Pit Campfire (upon being built)- "A TEMPORARY ENCAMPMENT" Campfire (high)- "WARNING: FIRE IS RAMBUNCTIOUS" Campfire (normal)- "IT REMINDS ME OF SOMETHING" Campfire (low)- "WARNING: FIRE LEVEL LOW" Campfire (embers)- "WARNING: FIRE LEVEL CRITICAL" Campfire (burned out)- "NO FIRE DETECTED" Fire Pit (upon being built)- "WARMTH AND LIGHT" Fire Pit (high)- "WARNING: FIRE LEVEL EXCEEDS DESIGN PARAMETERS" Fire Pit (normal)- "THIS FIRE IS FULLY OPERATIONAL" Fire Pit (low)- "WARNING: FIRE LEVEL LOW" Fire Pit (embers)- "WARNING: FIRE LEVEL CRITICAL" Fire Pit (burned out)- "IT NEEDS TO BE REBOOTED" Miner Hat- "SUPPORTS HANDS-FREE OPERATION" Pumpkin lantern- "IT HAS AN EERIE LIGHT" Torch- "PRIMITIVE LIGHT SOURCE" 'Survival' Backpack- "UPGRADED STORAGE MODULE" Bird Trap- "STUPID BIRDS. HA." Bug Net- "HARVEST INSECTS" Fishing Rod- "I DO NOT LIKE WATER" Strawroll- "SLEEP( 1000 )" Tent- "WHY WOULD I WANT TO CHANGE Trap- "I AM ADEPT AT WEAVING" 'Food' Crock Pot Crock Pot- "I CAN REFINE MEATS AND VEGETABLES INTO MORE ROBUST FORMS" Crock Pot (cooking, long time left)- "MORE TIME IS REQUIRED" Crock Pot (cooking, short time left)- "IT IS ALMOST COMPLETE" Crock Pot (finished)- "THE COOKING PROCESS IS DONE" Farms Farm Plot, Speedy Farm Plot and Turbo Farm Plot- "IT IS CURRENTLY NOT ACTIVE" Farm Plot, Speedy Farm Plot and Turbo Farm Plot (growing)- "LIFE IS INNEFICIENT" Farm Plot, Speedy Farm Plot and Turbo Farm Plot (needs fertilizer)- "ITS RESOURCES ARE EXHAUSTED" Ice Box- "CARRY ON, MY FRIGID BROTHER" 'Science' Science Machine- "MOTHER?" Alchemy Engine- "HELLO, FRIEND" Winter-O-Meter- "HELLO, FRIEND" 'Fight' Spear- "BRING IT, FLESHLINGS" Boomerang- " Sleep Dart- "THESE CREATURES ARE SO MANIPULABLE" Fire Dart- "A WEAPON OF MINOR DESTRUCTION" Football Helmet- "PADDING FOR MY PROCESSING UNIT" Logsuit- "UPGRADED ARMOUR" Bee Mine- "IMPROVISED STINGING DEVICE" Tooth Trap- "THIS WILL PUNTURE MY ENEMIES' FEET" 'Structures' Bee Box Bee Box- "Bees!" Bee Box (no honey)- " Bee Box (some honey)- " Bee Box (full with honey)- " Birdcage Birdcage- "I WILL IMPRISON THE FLESHLINGS" Birdcage (occupied)- "NOW I HAVE YOU" Birdcage (occupied, sleeping)- "WAKE UP, FLESHLING" Pig House Pig House- "THE FURNITURE IS ALL PIG-SHAPED" Pig House (occupied and lights are off)- "THE OCCUPANT MUST BE SLEEPING" Pig House (occupied and lights are on)- "OCCUPIED" Walls Hay Wall (inventory)- "NOT VERY GOOD DEFENSES Hay Walls (placed)- "THAT SEEMS SUBOPTIMAL" Wood Wall (inventory)- "WOODEN DEFENSES Wood Wall (placed)- "I AM SOMEWHAT REASSURED Stone Wall (inventory)- "STONE DEFENSES Stone Wall (placed)- "THAT MAKES ME FEEL SAFE" Chest- "EXTERNAL STORAGE UNIT" Turfs Wooden Flooring- "WOOD GROUND" Cobblestones- "ROAD PIECE" Other turfs- "THE GROUND" 'Refine' Rope- "IT IS LESS USEFUL THAN IT APPEARS" Boards- "THEY ARE FLATTER NOW" Cut Stone- "I HAVE IMPROVED THE ROCKS" Papyrus- "I PREFER DOT MATRIX PAPER" 'Magic' Meat Effigy- "WHO IS THAT?" Pan Flute- "I CAN REBOOT FLESHLINGS WITH THIS" Amulet- "ANOMOLY DETECTED" Nightmare Fuel- "DEBUGGING RESIDUE" Night Light- "UNKNOWN LIGHT SOURCE" Night Armour- "I WILL PROTECT MYSELF WITH NOTHINGNESS" Dark Sword- "I CAN HACK THIS WORLD" 'Dress' Strawhat- "THIS WILL COVER MY PROCESSING UNIT" Beefalo Hat- "THERE ARE TRACES OF FECAL MATTER EMBEDDED IN THE FIBERS" Beekeeper Hat- "THE MESH IS SMALLER THAN BEE STINGERS" Feather Hat- "I STILL CAN NOT FLY" Winter Hat- "THIS WILL KEEP MY PROCESSOR FROM FREEZING" Top Hat- "SOPHISTICATED" Dapper Vest- "It's a...thing." Breezy Vest- "TEMPERATURE CONTROL HOUSING" Bush Hat- "HOW DEMEANING" Garland- "AT LEAST THEY ARE DEAD" 'Nature - Plants' Evergreen Evergreen- "TARGET ACQUIRED" Evergreen (chopped)- "THE NATURAL WORLD IS OVERRATED" Evergreen (burning)- "SOON THERE WILL BE NOTHING LEFT" Evergreen (burnt)- "I WIN. GOOD." Log- "LOG (1) = 0" Log (burning)- "IT IS A FLAME" Charcoal- "COMPRESSED DEAD MATTER. WHAT IS NOT TO LIKE?" Pinecone- "HOW DOES THE TREE FIT IN THERE?" Spiky Tree Spiky Tree- "A SPIKY TREE" Spiky Tree (chopped)- "SPIKY TREE DEFEATED" Spiky Tree (burning)- "SPIKY TREE INGNITED" Spiky Tree (burnt)- "THE SPIKY TREE IS NO MORE" Sapling Sapling- "POTENTIAL CONSTRUCTION MATERIAL" Sapling (picked)- "IT IS RECHARGING" Sapling (burning)- "RESOURCE WASTED" Sapling (picked up)- "IT WOULD BE MORE USEFUL IN THE GROUND" Twigs- "STICKS" Grass Grass- "IT LOOKS COMBUSTIBLE" Grass (picked)- "IT WILL RETURN SOON" Grass (barren)- "FERTILIZATION REQUIRED" Grass (burning)- "OOPS" Grass Tuft- "IT WOULD BE MORE USEFUL IN THE GROUND" Cut Grass- "PLANT MATTER" Berry Bush Berry Bush- "PERIODIC CALORIE DISPENSOR" Berry Bush (picked)- "IT IS REBOOTING" Berry Bush (barren)- " THE SYSTEM IS DOWN" Berry Bush (picked up)- "IT WOULD BE MORE USEFUL IN THE GROUND" Reeds Reeds- "USEFUL MATERIAL DETECTED" Reeds (picked)- "REGROWTH REQUIRED" Reeds (burning)- "TOO HOT" Cut reeds- "HOLLOW PLANT MATTER" Plant Plant- "IT LOOKS EDIBLE" Plant (growing)- "GO FASTER, PLANT" Plant (ready to be picked)- "IT IS AT PEAK NUTRITIONAL VALUE" Marsh Plant- "IT IS AN UNINTERESTING PLANT" Spiky bush- "BRAMBLES" Flower- "MY APPRECIATION FOR BEAUTY IS LIMITED" 'Nature - Objects' Bee hive Bee Hive- "HOW INDUSTRIOUS" Honeycomb- "ONE UNIT OF BEE STORAGE" Boulder Boulder- "LUMPY" Rocks- "I WILL REFINE THESE INTO HIGH TECHNOLOGY" Flint- "THIS ROCK IS SHARPER THAN MOST" Gold Nugget- "I APPRECIATE ITS CONDUCTIVITY" Graves Headstone (1)- " Headstone (2)- " Headstone (3)- " Headstone (4)- " Grave- "MEATLINGS ARE SO SUPERSTITIOUS" Grave (dug)- "WORMS AND ICHOR" Koalefant tracks Suspicious Dirt Pile- "UNKNOWN PILE FORMAT" Animal Tracks- "LIFEFORM DETECTED" Wooden thing Wooden Thing- "WHAT PRIMITIVE "\TECHNOLOGY\"" Wooden Thing (partially assembled)- "I AM CERTAIN THIS WILL WORK" Wooden Thing (fully assembled)- "SOON I WILL BE FREE OF THIS FILTHY REALM" Ring Thing- "HOW DELIGHTFULLY INORGANIC" Crank Thing- "I'M MADE OF TOUGHER STUFF" Box Thing- "THIS WOULD PROBABLY BLOW MY CIRCUITS" Metal Potato Thing- "REMINDS ME OF MY MOTHER" Wormhole Wormhole (closed)- "I WANT TO STEP ON IT" Wormhole (open)- "THIS MEAT TUBE WILL SERVE MY PURPOSES" Pond- "ERROR. STAY AWAY." Spider Den- "SPIDER SOURCE DETECTED" Spider Egg- "SPIDER POTENTIAL = 6" Rabbit Hole- "THEY ARE ALL CONNECTED VIA UNDERGROUND TUNNELS" 'Mobs - Monsters' Hounds Hound- " Red Hound- " Hound's Tooth- " Spiders Spider- "THREAT DETECTED" Spider (sleeping)- "IT IS VULERABLE" Spider (dead)- "I WIN" Spider Warrior- "HIGHTENED THREAT DETECTED" Spider Warrior (sleeping)- "IT IS VULNERABLE" Spider Warrior (dead)- "I WIN" Silk- "SPIDER INNARDS" Krampus Krampus- "STOP! THIEF!" Krampus Sack- "STORAGE MODULE 2.0" Tentacle Tentacle- "BIOLOGY IS DISGUSTING" Tentacle Spike- "IT IS VICIOUS" Tentacle spots- "NOT FOR THE SQUEMISH" Werepig- "ERROR: ANOMALY" Ghost- "ERROR: UNKNOWN" 'Mobs - Neutral Animals' Beefalo Beefalo- "IT STINKS OF MEAT" Beefalo (following)- "FOLLOW ME WITHOUT QUESTION." Beefalo (sleeping)- "IT BEGS TO BE TIPPED OVER" Beefalo (shaved)- "I HAVE HUMILIATED IT. GOOD." Beefalo Wool- "EXTRUDED BEEFALO DISGUSTINGNESS" Beefalo Horn- "UNHYGENIC" Baby Beefalo- "IT IS STILL INITIALIZING" Baby Beefalo (sleeping)- "REST FUNCTION ACTIVATED" Bee Bee- "A MINDLESS DRONE. I LIKE HIM." Bee (picked up)- "ITS VIBRATIONS ARE COMFORTING" Killer Bee- "IT HAS A STINGER AND A BAD ATTITUDE" Killer bee (picked up)- "WARNING: KILLER BEE IN MY POCKET" Stinger- "WARNING: TOXINS PRESENT" Pig Pig- "THEY EXIHIBIT MINIMAL INTELLIGENCE" Pig (following)- "DO MY BIDDING" Pig (dead)- "OOPS" Pig Skin- "THESE FLESHLINGS ARE DISGUSTING" Frog Frog- "POTENTIAL BUNWICH" Frog (sleeping)- "I SHOULD HARVEST IT Frog (dead)- "I WIN" Koalefant- "POSSESSES AMPLE ENERGY RESERVES" Winter Koalefant- "IT RADIATES WITH MEAT WARMTH" 'Mobs - Passive Animals' Butterfly Butterfly- "IT THINKS IT IS SO PRETTY" Butterfly (picked up)- "SQUISH" Birds Crow- "IT IS SMARTER THAN MOST HUMANS" Crow (picked up)- "NOT SO SMART NOW, ARE YOU?" Crow Feather- "IT HAS BEEN SEPERATED FROM ITS BIRD" Redbird- "GREETINGS, RED BIRD" Redbird (picked up)- "SQUASH" Redbird feather- "IT HAS BEEN SEPERATED FROM ITS BIRD" Gobbler- "THAT IS AN UNUSUALLY LARGE BIRD" Snowbird- "A FOOLISH BIRD" Chester Eye Bone- "IT IS THE DRM KEY FOR THE STORAGE UNIT" Eye Bone (Chester dead, eye closed)- "SLEEP( 1000)" Ashes of Eye Bone- " Chester- "THIS EXTERNAL STORAGE UNIT APPEARS TO BE SENTINENT" Rabbit Rabbit- "IT IS PERFORMING A SEARCH ALGORITHM" Rabbit (picked up)- "I HOLD ITS TINY LIFE IN MY HANDS" Fireflies Fireflies- "BIOLUMINESCENT INSECTS" Fireflies (picked up)- "THEY ARE VERY LIGHT" Mandrake Mandrake- "IT IS A PLANT" Mandrake (following)- "WHAT DO YOU WANT?" Mandrake (dead)- "I HAVE KILLED IT. GOOD." Mandrake (cooked)- "I HAVE KILLED IT TWICE. HA." 'Mobs - Tallbird family' Tallbird Tallbird- "IT LOOKS TERRITORIAL" Tallbird Nest (empty)- "IT IS EMPTY" Tallbird Nest (with egg)- "I WANT THAT EGG" Tallbird egg Tallbird Egg- "IS IT STILL ALIVE?" Tallbird Egg (cooked)- "IT IS NO LONGER ALIVE" Hatching Tallbird Egg- "CRACK DETECTED" Hatching Tallbird Egg (dead, eating the egg)- "TRACES OF BEAK DETECTED" Hatching Tallbird Egg (too hot)- "IT CANNOT VENT EXCESS HEAT" Hatching Tallbird Egg (too cold)- "IT REQUIRES WARMTH" Hatching Tallbird Egg (long time left)- "LIFE IS AN ANNOYINGLY SLOW PROCESS" Hatching Tallbird Egg (short time left)- "SOMETHING IS EMERGING" Smallbird Smallbird- "IT LOOKS PATHETIC" Smallbird (hungry)- "IT REQUIRES INPUT" Smallbird (starving)- "IT IS ALMOST OUT OF FUEL" Smallish Tallbird Smallish Tallbird- "ANGST DETECTED" Smallish Tallbird (hungry)- " IT NEEDS FOOD" Smallish Tallbird (starving, attacking)- "IT IS STARTING TO BEHAVE IRRAITONALLY 'Mobs - Bosses' Treeguard (Leif)- "WARNING: MOTILE TREE" Spider Queen- "THE SPIDERS LIVE UNDER A SYSTEM OF MONARCHY" Spider Hat- "IT WIRELESSLY TRANSMITS THOUGHTS TO SPIDERS" 'Mobs - Other' Maxwell- "HE IS UNKNOWN" Pig King- "THAT APPEARS TO BE THE DOMINANT PIG" Abigail- "UNDEAD ALERT" 'Food - Meats' Monster Meat- "IT IS INCOMPATIBLE WITH MY CHEMICAL ENGINE" Cooked Monster Meat- "IT IS STILL SOMEWHAT INCOMPATIBLE" Meat- "I WILL ENJOY THIS" Cooked meat- "FIRE MAKES THINGS BETTER" Drumstick- "LIVING THINGS ARE MADE OF FASCINATING PARTS" Fried Drumstick- "A TASTE SENSATION" Fish- "IT HAS RUN OUT OF LIFE. I WIN." Cooked Fish- "REQUIRES CHIPS" Morsel- "IT TASTES LIKE REVENGE" Cooked Morsel- "IT TASTES LIKE BURNT REVENGE" Koalefant Trunk- "CABLE UNPLUGGED" Koalefant Trunk Steak- " MEAT RENDERED INACTIVE. EXCELLENT" Frog Legs- "REPLACEMENT PART FOR FROGS" Cooked Frog Legs- "THEY ARE MORE NUTRITIOUS NOW" 'Food - Fruits' Pomegranate- "IT IS DIFFICULT TO PEEL" Sliced Pomegranate- "DELECTABLE" Durian- "GOOD THING I LACK A NOSE" Extra Smelly Durian- "STILL NOT GOOD" Dragon Fruit- "IT HAS HEALING PROPERTIES" Prepared Dragon Fruit- "I SHOULD EAT THIS SOON" Berries- "THEY REMIND ME OF BLOOD" Roasted Berries- "THEY HAVE LOST STRUCTURAL INTEGRETY" 'Food - Vegetables' Corn- "SAY (CORNY JOKE)" Popcorn- "EMPTY CALORIES" Carrot (in the ground)- "ROBOT NEEDS FOOD" Carrot (picked up)- "NUTRITIOUS" Roasted Carrot- "IT IS FLOPPY NOW" Pumpkin- "IT HAS A PLEASING SHAPE" Hot Pumpkin- "DELICIOUS" Eggplant- "IT HAS AN ILLOGICAL NAME" Braised Eggplant- "FANCY" 'Food - Crock Pot' Mandrake Soup- "I WIN." Turkey Dinner- "FESTIVE" Most recipes- "UPGRADED FOOD MATERIAL" 'Food - Other' Seeds- "IT'S LIKE SOURCE CODE FOR PLANTS" Seeds (carrot seeds, pumpkin seeds etc)- "IT IS LIKE SOURCE CODE FOR PLANTS" Roasted Seeds- "THEY CAN NO LONGER GERMINATE" Honey- "IT IS A GOOD LUBRICANT FOR MY GEARS" Petals- "I HAVE DESTROYED SOMETHING BEAUTIFUL. HA." Butterfly Wings- "IRREDESCENT" Butter- "THIS IS IMPROBABLE" Rot- "EVEN I CAN NOT PROCESS THAT" 'Misc Items' Red Gem- Beard Hair- "DISGUSTING" Manure- "THESE ANIMALS ARE DISGUSTING" Graveyard Trinkets Most trinkets- "USELESS JUNK FROM A BYGONE AGE" Lying robot- "HIS NAME IS HAL. HE IS MY FRIEND." 'Researching' Research (high value)- "INFORMATION OVERLOAD" Research (normal value)- "INFORMATION ADDED" Research (low value)- "MATERIAL HAS LOW INFORMATIONAL CONTENT" 'Announcements' Generic- "ERROR: UNKNOWN" Battlecry- "I WILL DESTROY YOU" Battlecry (on prey)- "EXTERMINATE" Battlecry (Pig)- " Battlecry (Spider)- " Battlecry (Warrior Spider)- " Leaving combat- "COMBAT ROUTINE FAILED" Leaving combat (prey)- " Leaving combat (Pig)- " Leaving combat (Spider)- " Leaving combat (Spider warrior)- " Torch (run out)- "TORCH EXHAUSTED" Boomerang (hit self)- "ERROR: CATCH FAILED" Dusk- "WARNING: NIGHT APPROACHING" Entering light- "OPTICAL SENSORS ACTIVE" Entering darkness- "OPTICAL SENSORS DEACTIVATED" Doing things in the dark- "INSUFFICIENT ILLUMINATION" Failed to do something- "ACTION NOT AVALIBLE IN CURRENT CONTEXT" Failed to craft something- "INSUFFICIENT RESOURCES" Trying to sleep during the day- "SLEEP MODE UNAVALIBLE DURING DAY" Trying sleep near monsters- "WARNING: THREAT DETECTED. SLEEP MODE DEAVTIVATED" Knocked out- "CPU REBOOTED" Bees- "BEES!" Night Monster- "THREAD DETECTED" Night Monster (hurt by)- "ERROR: UNKNOWN ATTACKER" Pecked- "OUCH" Hound's are coming- "SOMETHING IS COMING" Inventory full- "ITEM EXCEEDS CARRYING CAPACITY" Storage full- "IT IS AT CAPACITY" Storage not allowed to store item in container)- "THAT INPUT IS NOT ALLOWED" Eating- "DELICIOUS" Eating (spoiled food)- "SPOILED FOOD IS STILL FOOD" Eating (stale food)- "STALE FOOD IS JUST AS GOOD" Eating (painful food)- "THAT WAS NOT FOOD" Hungry- "FUEL RESERVE LOW" Exiting a Wormhole- "MY INPUTS ARE FULL OF SLIME" Koalefant (lost its trail)- "END OF TRAIL" Koalefant (found)- "DISTANCE TO LIFEFORM: MINIMAL" Freezing- "MECHANISMS ARE FREEZING" 'Unimplemented objects' Home- "WHO WROTE THAT?" Treeclump- "CLUMP" Boat- "BOAT" Pig tent- "TENT" Golden Pitchfork- "GOLD IS MORE DURABLE?" Category:Character Quotes